Deceitful Above All Things
by Vexa Volume
Summary: A Draco Malfoy love story!


He's a little mongrel in a green and white striped sweater, long black cloak hanging off one shoulder, and pants of the same dark waves, form the other side of the glass, and she rolls her apple green eyes, and shifts them back to the book on her lap. It's obvious that she's mad, but, the little fucker, he smirks, and slides open the glass door."You're late." said Eva, as the boy closes the door behind him, and sits down opposite her in the small compartment. "I've been waiting here for an hour."She didn't look at him as she spoke, instead, the blonde keeps her head down, determined to focus only on the book in her lap."I'm sorry, Eva." he croons uncharictaristically softly, as he leans forward andreaches out a hand to lift her eyes are a screaming witch-fire blue, and then he looks directly into Eva's, and flutters his eyelashes; the effect being something like the dying spasms of a spiders many laughs half-heartily at the feeble attempt her bestfriend was making to get back on her good side."Oh, Draco..." Eva sighed, pinching his cheek, and then quickly pushing the blonde boy backwards away from her, "After all these years, you still expect me to cave at the smallest bat of your pretty blue eyes?"She's making fun of him now, and Draco smirked again, and leaned back in his seat."Well, where have you been?" Eva asks, flicking a strand of long blonde hair over her shoulder, and giving Draco an almost un-Evaish glare, "You've always been quie the punctual type. Every year we meet in Compartment 46 on our way to Hogwarts, and this year I was worried you wouldnt show up."His bright blue eyes shifted uncomfortably and he actually sounded guilty as he said "Well, Pansy, you know, wanted me to... sit with her." Draco cast a nervous glance over at the girl who returned to flicking through her book, and only replied with, "Ah. Of course."_This is a routine._ She thinks, as she mentally jumps off buildings and bridges, _how can he just now show up? He could have at least told me..._"I'm sorry, Eva, really. But couldn't you two just-""No, Draco; we can't" Eva replied curtly, snapping her book shut and gathering her trunk from the rack above her seat. "You know Parkinson and I have had our differences. She's insufferable... But here, it looks like we're just about there. Let's go, I feel like I haven't eaten in ages."Draco stood up, and pulled his exceptionally shorter friend into a bear hug. He had grown over the summer, and now had about two full heads on the girl; who laughed before hesitantly hugging her bestfriend back."Forgive me?" asked Draco, putting the girl down."I always do." she laughed, poking him in the stomach."Eva, hey, over here! Hello, Malfoy!" cried a tall brown haired girl as Eva and Draco entered The Great Hall and approached the Slytherin table."Hello, Alice!" Eva beemed, sitting down across from her friend. "Blaise, how are you?" she asked, grinning at the tall, handsom boy sitting next to Alice."Hello, Levoie. Malfoy." he smirked, and jumped into a long speech about sombody named Slughorn and a thing called The Slug Club that Eva really couldnt care less , she began talking to Alice about how her train ride had been, and congratulating her on making prefect; along with as dinner was vanishing, and the table began re-topping itself instead with puddings and cakes, there was a loud shriek behind them, and Eva turned around just in time to see something tall, pale, and pug-faced force itself onto the bench between herself and Draco: Pansy Parkinson."Oh, Drakie, I've missed you!" she drawled, flinging her arms aroud Dracos neck, "I've been looking for you all over! You really dont have to hang around with this lot, anymore-" she continued, casting a nasty look over her shoulder at Eva- "There's nothing really particularly interesting about her at all." she laughed, her poison voice laying itself thick to the air like before she knew it, Eva was up, wand pointed diractly at Pansys throat, and Draco was frozen, terrified, eyes flickering from his girlfriend, to the one threatening her: his bestfriend. Her eyes flashed to Draco, who's blue eyes just widened as he gave out an involitary whimper."Say one more thing about me, Parkinson, and I swear," the green eyed girl was growled maliciously, "I will send you to the hospital wing for a month.""Miss Levoie!" cried a shrill voice from the staff table; but Eva was already storming out of The Great Hall and down the corridor to the dungeons.


End file.
